


A Matter of Principle

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamu is not the First Mate's wench. It's not his job to keep a cranky pirate happy, especially when the pirate in question is a jerk who refuses to apologise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Principle

Gamu sat in his cabin, trying to read. It wasn't working and he couldn't even blame it on bad light because the lamp was in a good position for reading on the bed and he couldn't blame it on seasickness either because he'd become accustomed to the movement of the sea after so long on this ship. He sighed in frustration and redoubled his attention on the book in the hope that it would help this time. Captain Ishimuro had picked this up for him off their last raid, among other volumes that he'd thought Gamu might be interested in adding to his small collection and normally he would but now...

He was restless, he supposed and he knew exactly why.

\----

 _"Come on, Takayama," Kuwabara whined. "The First Mate's in a foul mood. Stop cutting him off."_

 _Gamu huffed and folded his arms across his chest sulkily. "Not until he apologises."_

 _"We're doomed," Kuwabara sighed, just as Shima grabbed his shoulder and yanked him backwards, taking his place in attempting to change Gamu's mind._

 _"Kajio's crazy in the head for you, you know," the other man told him bluntly. "He's not even interested in fucking whores anymore because of you." Judging by the tone in his voice, Shima considered this something bewildering and inexplicable. "Not even the pretty boys or the women with the really big--"_

 _"I get it!" Gamu interrupted, wishing he couldn't feel himself blushing like an inexperienced virgin, especially when he was very obviously no longer one of those. "Really. You don't have to go into detail."_

 _"You're the First Mate's wench," Shima wheedled. "Do your job."_

 _Gamu frowned. "My job is to make sure the loot's properly accounted for," he said tartly. "Not to keep a bad-tempered pirate happy by keeping his bed warm."_

\----

It was no use, he told himself. He wasn't going to be able to keep reading. Much as he hated to admit it, Katsumi wasn't the only one dealing with the negative effects of not having sex on a regular basis. Where Katsumi's temper was deteriorating, Gamu's attention span was similarly evaporating and he was finding himself getting crankier than usual. Maybe he _should_ stop holding out, it wasn't like being stubborn was getting him anywhere. And Katsumi probably hadn't meant to break it, after all. Probably.

The door to the cabin creaked open and he looked up to see Katsumi walk in, only to drop his gaze to his book again. They were still sharing quarters but in a way that only made it worse. It was hard to stick to his principles when Katsumi was _right there_ and it would be so easy to just reach out and touch... Of all the people in the world he could have fallen in love with it had to be a pirate, he thought glumly. Who could possibly have seen that coming? He had no intention of admitting it, however, because he was fairly sure Kajio Katsumi didn't love anything except treasure, no matter what Shima thought.

No, Gamu told himself firmly as Katsumi closed the door behind him. He had to stick to his guns. He wasn't going to give up just because he was feeling a touch frustrated. He ignored the sounds of the _Lightning_ 's first mate moving around, keeping his eyes determinedly on the pages in front of him. He would not give in, not until Katsumi apologised. He tensed slightly as the bed dipped behind him under the other man's weight, then yelped as a hand snuck around his face to cover his eyes.

"Close your eyes," Katsumi told him, his lips brushing against Gamu's ear and in spite of himself, Gamu shivered at the familiar tingle down his spine.

"Why?"

"Just close them," Katsumi sighed, hand staying where it was. "You'll find out why in a minute."

"Alright," Gamu said warily, closing his eyes. This had better be good.

"They closed?"

"They're closed."

"Good." Katsumi let go but aside from a soft whisper of air nothing seemed to change. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

"This had better be..." Gamu's voice trailed off as he stared at the Western-style timepiece being dangled in front of him, reaching out for it in surprise, his fingers caressing the cool metal surrounding the face. This looked _expensive_. Katsumi let go of the chain and rested his chin on Gamu's shoulder, his arms sneaking around Gamu's middle.

"Am I forgiven?"

Gamu felt his mouth twitching upwards into a smile. "Depends," he replied, looking sideways and taking in Katsumi's expectant expression. "Who did you steal this from?"

Katsumi looked outraged for all of ten seconds before he shrugged, giving Gamu an easy smile as he toyed with the ends of his hair. "Some fool who didn't know better than to flaunt his wealth in a port town. Well? Am I forgiven?"

"Are you really trying to bribe me into forgiving you?"

"...Yes. This one's a lot better than the one you had before, anyway."

"The one you _broke_."

"It was an _accident_."

" _This once_ ," Gamu said magnanimously. "I will let you bribe me into forgiving you."

Katsumi chuckled and kissed the side of Gamu's neck. "Generous of you."

Gamu rested the timepiece carefully on top of the cabinet next to the bed and the moment it left his fingers he felt himself tugged backwards, Katsumi already moving on to getting them out of their clothes. He'd just tossed Gamu's shirt onto the floor when he hesitated just before he blew out the lamp. "We can fuck now, right?"

Gamu nodded vociferously, reaching out to undo the buckle on Katsumi's belt. "Definitely."

Katsumi muttered something that sounded like 'Oh, thank god,' before pulling his own shirt off over his head.

***

"I really didn't mean to break the other one, you know," Katsumi said into his shoulder, his voice a sleepy murmur in the darkness. "I didn't see it, that's all."

Gamu hummed quietly in acknowledgment. Well, he definitely wouldn't be leaving _this_ timepiece on the bed, for just anyone to sit on. And the apology was better late than never.


End file.
